Ilyalissë Miluiel and Amydien Rilvaethor
by PearlTenshiSerenity
Summary: This is my first story so it's not very good but I wanted to put it on anyway. Thank you so much to Shalom378.
1. Chapter 1

**By: Maetharanel**

**Ilyalissë ****Miluiel**** and ****Amydien Rilvaethor**

"Princess! What are you doing here?" Tauriel asked, surprised at the sight that greeted her at the bridge that led toward the King's Castle Cave. The Dwarves listened, half interested though they could not see because of the blindfolds.

"I came to see Dolor. He promised to finish the story for me but then he left." The brunette pouted from her spot on the end of a bridge. She was wearing her usual dark forest green cotton dress but with the light blue velvet cape she'd received for her birthday. Her twin's everyday outfit was just the opposite, a dark midnight blue dress with a light green cape. Dolor smiled at her, she was everyone's audience, she didn't care if the story was about them defeating a dragon or an Orc, she was an avid listener and always showed the exact right emotions, making them feel like heroes. "Eh? Wie zijn dit?" Ilyalissë asked, catching sight of the blindfolded and gagged Dwarves.

"Nogoth." Tauriel answered roughly, she couldn't help but smile at the girl, there was something about Ilyalissë that made everybody love her, no matter how stone cold the heart, just as everyone respected her twin to a high degree. (Dwarves)

"Nogoth? In Mirkwood?" Ilyalissë said, her eyes widening.

"Yes, Princess." Tauriel said, she looked up at the rooftops, it was getting late and the King wanted no delay. "Go! Ren mee! Je vader zal worden bezorgd!"

"Alright. Zie je later!" Ilyalissë cried, running across the bridge, she turned and shouted a warning before disappearing into the cave. "And you have to finish telling the story Dolor, or I'll hunt you down!" (See you later)

"Ilyalissë! Amydien! Come back here now!" A moment later, three elves went running past. Legolas on his twin sisters' tails. "Stop it! Come back now!"

They finally stopped and turned to wait for him. He glared at them while they giggled. Amydien was older of the two, being born just minutes before Ilyalissë. She had long golden hair like honey that trickled down her shoulders, but unlike her sister, she insisted it stop there. She did not care for superbly long hair, and found it was much easier training with her weapons if it wasn't always in her face.

Her younger sister however had dark brown hair, the color of rich soil that reached to almost touch the earth, and when she laid in the grass, her hair almost blended in with it. She would much rather go about learning about people than learn swordsmanship. She and her twin shared several interests though, such as reading. Though even then they were different. Ilyalissë would get lost in tales of romance while her sister would be entranced by histories.

But the shocking aspect of them was their eyes. Green like the tree's leaves that they hoarded for themselves during the summer and only shared when they withered and lost their emerald hue. Amydien's eyes were green and had golden tints in them, like the sun shining down upon a sprig while Ilyalissë had the color of bark entwined in hers.

Legolas was a living portrait of his father, the same determined blue eyes and hair color, Amydien also shared the hair color trait but she and her twin possessed their mother's eyes, though everyone agreed Ilyalissë was the living image of her mother. And Amydien was in between, the embodiment of them both.

"Eh?! Twenty!" Ilyalissë cried in surprise, her green eyes overly large as an Elf off duty regaled her with stories. Her Father feared they would fall out of her head someday.

"Yes, twenty! And I ended up taking them all out myself. And that was the day I truly learned my lesson and went from being a boy to a man." Everyone loved Ilyalissë. She was always searching for stories and the immortal Elves had plenty to share and were always thrilled when someone asked to hear one. Sometimes she was even sought out.

"Hey, Ilyalissë!" Amydien cried, racing towards her. The Elf respectfully bowed out of the room. "I beat Dolor!"

"Really? That's great!" Ilyalissë cried excitedly. The same as Ilyalissë was sought out to listen to stories, Amydien was sought out to joust with. It was all in good fun.

Amydien was a dedicated warrior, she was always up to the challenge of dueling anyone, and if she lost she was a good sport, trained harder and tried again. The stories of her jousts spread over Mirkwood and often Elves would come by just to watch her fight.

"Aren't you two supposed to be with father in... five minutes?" Legolas asked as he entered the room. The twins looked out at the setting sun and raced away, to change into proper evening attire, leaving a very pleased Legolas in their dust.

"Papa?" Amydien began, they were fifteen minutes late. She stopped when she saw that he wasn't alone. King Thranduil sat on his throne, looking annoyed while thirteen Dwarves were carted away, down the steps and into the...dungeons. She felt Ilyalissë's curiosity grow with her own.

"Come in." Their Papa said, standing from his beautiful throne and walking down the steps. Amydien and Ilyalissë immediately went forward, curtsied and took their spots in front to of him, Legolas' seat empty. Amydien could feel the glares they received from the Dwarves until they disappeared.

"Who were they, Papa?" Ilyalissë asked, she'd never seen a Dwarf before, preferring to stay at home instead of going with them when they had found a dead dwarf body.

"Nogoth." Her father answered in contempt.

"Why are they in the dungeons?" Amydien asked.

"Because they've done something wrong." Ilyalissë said matter-of-factly.

"What did they do then?" Amydien asked, exasperated at her little sister.

"They were found on our land, when we asked their intentions, they refused to answer." Legolas said as he came up from the door and took his place.

"Speak, and ye shall be heard. But should you withhold information on suspicious grounds ye will be at the Elvenking's mercy." Amydien answered, reciting one of the parts of the laws of Mirkwood. Ilyalissë rolled her eyes; it was so like her to memorize the laws word for word.

"Yes." Legolas said.

"When are you going to let them go?" Ilyalissë asked.

"When they tell us their intentions." their father answered. "Let us speak no more of this. What have my girls been doing today?"

"Legolas! Where did you hide my bow?" Ilyalissë complained, the only weapon she'd learned was archery, while her sister knew practically everything. Daggers, spears, swords, archery, broadsword, dirk and something called a skean. She didn't even know the rest of the names.

Legolas walked past her, not answering her question. Ilyalissë's pout turned into a smirk and her eyes glowed with determination.

"Ilyalissë! What are you doing?!" A guard shouted. She came skipping towards them merrily, Legolas' bow in hand. As she stopped in front of them, Legolas popped out from behind a tree and tried to wrestle it away from her. The Dwarves, excluding Thorin, watched in amusement.

"Ouch! Legolas!" Ilyalissë cried when he hit the back of her head with his own.

"Just give me back my bow!" Legolas answered, he finally pried it loose. Lissë never had been a very good loser however so she set off, vengefully chasing Legolas.

Finally, two guards interfered and pried Lissë away, who looked ready to draw blood. Ilyalissë immediately calmed down and with a smile as bright as the sun itself, went skipping away, as if nothing had ever happened.

The Dwarves looked at each other with raised brows.

"Hello?" Ilyalissë called as she descended the stairway. "Master Dwarves?" The Dwarves exchanged looks, wondering who could be coming down, and be so polite. She finally got to the bottom and held up her lamp to see well. It was night and the few softly glowing lanterns weren't very helpful.

The Dwarves recognized her as the girl that had been fighting the Prince this morning. Her long dark hair was out of its braid however and flowed down her back to her hips like waterfall. She smiled happily at seeing them.

"Hello! I am Ilyalissë!" She said eagerly, sitting down in the chair their guard had been sitting in earlier. The night before they had foolishly waited for the Elf to fall asleep, but he hadn't. His eyes hardly ever blinked, and he never seemed a bit tired. "Who are you?"

"What does it matter?" Thorin asked gruffly. He hated the sight of this elf especially; she seemed to be trying to fool them into speaking of their quest.

"Well, I guess it doesn't." Ilyalissë said thoughtfully, taking his question literally. "I just don't want to have to keep saying Master Dwarf over and over again, but it's ok to me either way I guess."

Balin cracked a soft smile, he'd been around a long time, and he usually knew when someone was pretending or not. "I am Balin, then." To his surprise, she reached her hand through the bars and shook his hand warmly, a human way of greeting.

"It's lovely to meet you, Master Balin!" She said brightly.

"I am Fili and this is Kili." Fili said, deciding she wasn't so harmful after all. They all warmly shook hands as one after another, they all introduced themselves, leaving only Thorin. Ilyalissë smiled hopefully at him. He finally gave in, and muttered his name. She extended her hand to him; he was overcome again with his hatred for her race and crushed it in his own, the sound of bones breaking audible. Tears welled up as she tried to take her hand back but he didn't let go.

"Thorin!" Balin cried in shock. Fili and Kili pried his hands away and the Elf stared in misery at her hand, tears trickling down her cheeks in pain.

"Ilyalissë!" Legolas cried pulling her away from the cell. Arrows pointed at them from all directions, and very angry Elven faces glared in hate at them, mirroring Thorin's earlier feeling.

"Per Hú." one of the elves hissed.

"Don't ever touch the Aranel again, we will kill you, and think it not a sin." The leader, Lócë, said, glaring at them. The dwarves understood clearly, Aranel meant Princess. They realized the utter bad luck of it, harming the royalty when they were in their dungeons.

"Ilyalissë, what were you thinking?! They're dwarves!" Legolas said to her in disbelief as he helped her up the steps, but everyone heard the words as they echoed through the dungeons. "You can never trust a Dwarf! They would like nothing better than to kill you!" The door slamming echoed through the dungeon along with his words. 'Kill you! Kill you! Kill you!'

"How dare you!" One of the Elves said, stepping forward with a murderous look upon his fair face.

"I never thought…" Ilyalissë began, still weeping.

"Yes! That's exactly your problem! You never think! You could have been killed!" Legolas said. "Why can't you be more like Amydien? She thinks before she does something!" Ilyalissë didn't say anything, the weight of being the younger, less intelligent sister coming back to weigh on her shoulders as she cried. Legolas calmed down and inspected her hand gently.

"You might want Father to have a look at it." Legolas said, signaling to one of her ladies to go fetch him. "It's broken."

"Ilyalissë!" Amydien came sweeping in the room in her evening gown; I realize it must be dinner time. "What happened to you?!"

"I am alright…" I began, trying to stop my tears; I don't like seeming weak around my sister. Her father came in with his two right hand generals behind him.

"Dirty Dwarves!" Amydien spat in disgust. I wince; they had been so nice before. What did I do to make them angry?

"Did the Dwarves do this to her?" One of the generals asked in disgust.

"They should be beheaded, or shot. May I shoot one of them?" The second generals' son, Athaeben, asked.

"Ilyalissë, where does it hurt most?" my father asked me, ignoring them.

"My fingers." I admit. He holds it up to the candle Amydien brought. The sight makes me want to throw up. The fingers are swelling and dark red, turning a light green.

"They will pay for this." Legolas growled. Father folds my hand into his much stronger ones and kisses the fingertip of the largest one, I can feel his healing course through my hand, when I look at it again, and my hands inflation is quickly receding till its back to normal.

"I'm sorry Father." I say, hanging my head in shame.

"Do not apologize for this. It was the Dwarf's doing" He says, I can't see the expression on his face.

"I mean for… going into the dungeons." I gulp at the memory of the sound of my bones breaking.

"Some people have to learn the hard way, I suppose." Father says, I look back up and see him gesture, the generals leave with a purpose to their steps, eyes cold and faces blank. "Now you understand why I had forbidden you to speak to them. I do what I do to protect you. Gi melin, Iellig." He said, fondly kissing her forehead.

"Father!" Amydien cried in shock, tears glittering in her eyes. "Are you really not going to do anything? They hurt Lissë, you must punish them!"

"Worry over your sister, they will be punished." Father says coldly. I bolt upright and open my mouth to speak but Legolas stuffs a wet rag in it and Amydien pushes me back onto my bed.

"You are too kind, Lissë. Let us handle this." Legolas says, I struggle, trying to sit back up but father has put some sort of spell on me. My struggle is futile, and I can't speak. I watch in dismay as they all walk out with a determined air.

"That could have been worse." Balin said gravely as he sat wearily on the bench. "You are a very lucky Dwarf, Thorin Oakensheild." The use of his full name conveyed the full extent of Balin's disappointment. But Thorin determinedly paid him no heed.

"How could you?! You can't hurt a lady!" Kili cried, smashing his face close to the bars.

"An elf is an elf. And the sooner you learn that the better off you'll be!" Thorin growled at his pesky nephew.

"But it isn't right…" Ori said timidly.

"Leave me be!" Thorin shouted at them. The other Dwarves became very quiet; they didn't know what to say to their leader.

"I don't think it's over." Oin said after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" Fili asked.

"It was too little. They are not going to let us off that easily." Oin growled.

"You're right." Nori said, sitting down tiredly on his own bench.

"Let them come! They could do nothing to weaken us!" Dwalin said.

"Yes, they could." Nori said.

"No they couldn't!" Dwalin puffed out his chest angrily.

"What do you mean Nori?" Dori asked cautiously, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Balin knows." Nori said quietly. "What do you do with a group like ours? With any large group?" The sound of the huge door opening sounded above them, all the Dwarves had the feeling of alarm they couldn't quite place and their apprehension grew as Dori slowly said the words. "You divide…to conquer."

The large door slammed shut and the noise of boots scuffing down the steps was heard. All the Dwarves could only stare at Dori horrified.

"C'mon Princess. This is ridiculous." Alágos said hesitantly, putting his arms under her and picking her up princess-style. Nórui and Alágos were twins and, both shared something, they had crushes on the Princesses they'd been sworn to protect. Of course, this was a dream come true to be helping Ilyalissë, and to be carrying her was, well, strange. She'd always been kind to him but seemed blind to his feelings, and he was too much of a chicken to actually tell her. And he didn't want to face her Father's wrath. Why should an Elf who had only begun in the army have a chance? No, if his worst fear came true she would end up marrying the general's son, Athaeben. It was a hard thought, but true nonetheless.

"Please, Alágos." She pleaded, looking up at him with large emerald eyes. "I can't walk, I tried already."

"Don't you think there's a reason they put such a spell upon you?" Alágos hesitated again. She just stared up at him sorrowfully, and finally he couldn't stand it anymore and gave in. "Alright." He huffed and hurried down the steps with a worried elf maiden.

"Father!" Ilyalissë cried as he came into view with her siblings and several guards behind him. "Father, please don't hurt them!" Meanwhile Alágos was struggling to salute the Elvenking without dropping his daughter. He noticed his attempts and kindly waved it away, to the poor boy's relief.

"Ilyalissë, we did not hurt them." Thranduil said. Ilyalissë blinked then smiled with relief. Alágos could only stand there, holding the Princess awkwardly.

"Thank you, Father." She sighed. "Can you please take this spell off now?" Thranduil obliged and she stepped onto the floor shakily, Alágos still supporting her till she found her feet.

"Amydien, please bring your sister back to her bedroom." Thranduil said, it wasn't a request though, it was an order.

"Yes, Father." Amydien said, helping her sister slowly climb the steps. When the door shut Thranduil turned to his only son and heir.

"Legolas, I must ask you not to speak to Ilyalissë about tonight's events, it would only upset her. And ask Amydien to do the same." Thranduil said sternly. Legolas bowed after a long silent moment that Alágos felt as if they were speaking without words.

"I will never understand you!" Amydien bellowed, now that her sister was well enough to walk on her own, sympathy and cuddling was gone. "You go and willingly speak to the Dwarves! You shake their hands!" Amydien was above angry, she was furious, not at her sister, but that was the only place to redirect it. Ilyalissë cowered under her blankets, eyeing her older sister warily.

"I just…" Ilyalissë began but stopped as Amydien's livid gaze turned back to her. "Never mind." She muttered, sinking deeper under the covers. Her sister growled in frustration and then left, slamming the door behind her. If Amydien was off to joust, Ilyalissë felt bad for her opponent.

Amydien came running out to see what the commotion was about; she'd thrown on the first thing she saw. Her purple dress that was purely velvet on the outside and golden cords lacing up the middle. Not the most sensible thing she owned, but closest to her hands. She rushed out to the brisk morning air nipping at her nose, even in the hallways. A minute later she was joined by her little twin, still in her nightgown with a silk robe over it and mussed hair, meaning she had simply rolled out of bed.

"Ilyalissë! Get some clothes on!" Amydien scolded, sending her back. Ilyalissë bit her lip to make it redder and rushed out of her bedroom. She was wearing her dark blue dress that shone reflectively in the light; it had the runes of good fortune embroidered upon it to keep her safe and a strand of pearls as a belt. Five minutes later she reappeared in the hallway.

"Much better." Amydien growled and pulled her along, not mentioning that Ilyalissë still hadn't brushed her hair. But neither had she, so it shouldn't matter too much. As they came out to the open courtyard they were hit by a blast of wind, Ilyalissë was delighted, giggling as she tried to keep up with her sister.

"Father, what has happened?" Amydien asked, taking control of the situation, her sister too flighty to find out anything important.

"Dochters, ik heb een verrassing voor je." Thranduil said his face void of emotion. "Je bent om te trouwen." (Daughters, I have a surprise for you. You are to be married.)

"Married?" Ilyalissë said in shock.

"Wat?! Vader, kunt u niet menen!" Amydien cried. "Father, you specifically told me that I could continue in my training!" (What?! Father, you cannot be serious!)

"And so you shall, I did not forget my word. When you are done however, you will leave to be married." Ilyalissë felt cold. She had not thought ahead and made any deal regarding marriage. Amydien must've realized that too, turning around to stare at her with wide eyes, shocked.

"Who?" Ilyalissë whispered.

"Om Elrohir in Imladris." Thranduil answered. "That was Lord Elrond's envoys, agreeing to the match. They will be staying a week and return to make plans." (To Elrohir in Imladris/Rivendell)

"Zeg dat je grap!" Legolas said in shock at the thought of his little sister marrying. (Say you joke!)

"Galiefde vader, nee!" Amydien cried, but Ilyalissë shook her head. (Beloved father, no!)

"I think I will go to my room." Ilyalissë whispered, turning away and silently walking back down the halls. Amydien watched the retreating back in shock then turned to her brother and then back to her father.

"Father, this is not fair to her!" Legolas cried to his father's retreating back. He did not turn around and he didn't stop.

Amydien looked the picture of serenity as Ilyalissë ran up to her sobbing hard. Amydien was wearing her pretty dress made up all of lace which had an outer brown corset and wearing her green cape. She simply had sat there all afternoon, reading her book, looking the picture of idyllic beauty. But she pulled her smaller twin into a hug anyway and started crying with her, her pent up emotions finally bursting to the surface.

"I don't want to go! I tried to be mature, but I can't!" Ilyalissë sobbed. Amydien only sat there, tears silently flowing down her own face. They were twin sisters to marry twin brothers they'd never met in their life. It was normal, for women, but it was strange and uncomfortable now that it had happened.

"I know, I do, I'm sorry." Amydien managed to mutter. Her poor sister, her poor, poor sister. Always so happy and excited, never thinking ahead. And now look, she had to leave home, married, while her older sister stayed, continuing what she loved to do.

"Ah, hi." Amydien's eyebrow shot up at the twins who stood in front of her and her sister. They looked just alike, with long brown hair and the same blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Amydien demanded, a little sharper than she'd intended. "I don't ever recall seeing you here before."

"Oh, yeah, we're here with the Rivendell envoy. I'm, uh, Rî, and this is…"

"Gwanunig." The twin supplied. Even Ilyalissë was suspicious. They were very nervous, stupid or lying. All three seemed to fit, she couldn't decide.

"Is there something you need?" Ilyalissë asked softly, if they were nervous no point in scaring them even more, which Amydien was doing very well.

"We just came to meet you." The taller one shrugged, he seemed to be holding up better under Amydien's glare than his brother, Rî.

"Well, you've met us, now go." Amydien growled.

"No we haven't actually. We told you our names, you haven't told us yours." Gwanunig countered.

"My name is Ilyalissë, and this is my twin sister, Amydien." Ilyalissë said before her sister could get angrier.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Rî bowed, and kissed her hand. Ilyalissë blinked then looked away.

"Look, I don't know if you've heard but we are getting engaged. We don't know the guys and we _really_ don't want to know you, those inconsiderate prince's loyal guards! It sickens me!" Amydien grabbed her little sister's wrist and stormed off into the woods.

"Amydien, calm down!" Ilyalissë trotted up to keep up with her sister. "Amydien, they were just trying to make friends!"

"I don't care." Amydien sniffed. "You don't know who they are!"

"What do you mean?" Ilyalissë asked in confusion.

"I overheard father and Legolas talking." Amydien said, staring up at the roof of the trees. "They're Elrohir and Elladen's closest friends, they came to see what we were like and then they'll go back to tell them."

"I can't believe it." Ilyalissë said in bewilderment. "If that is true, then you have given a horrible impression!"

"That's exactly what I was trying to do, and you should too. If what they come back saying is bad enough, Elrohir and Elladen will decide not to marry us and we'll be free." Amydien turned back around to face her sister, holding her hands. "We have to do this, we have to, it's our only chance at freedom."

"No." Ilyalissë withdrew her hands. "Amydien, we grew up knowing we'd have to get married and most likely leave home at one point or another."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that childhood is over, our future is ahead, and father loves us; the elves he's picked for us must be good, or he'd never give us away." Ilyalissë said. "It's big and scary, but we have some time yet. Plenty of time, you especially." Amydien winced. "Don't feel sorry for me, Amydien, I think I'll be happy in Rivendell, I've never heard anything bad said of it. And I'm sure they'll let me come visit you and Legolas and father."

"But I don't want you to have to 'visit'! I want to stay here, and I want it all to go back to how it was. I want to duel without worrying about a future husband!" Amydien said.

"Sometimes we don't get everything we want though. Remember when mother told us that?" Ilyalissë said softly, turning around and walking back to where they'd left the elves.

"Het is allemaal perfect-land in je geest_"_ Amydien said, then walked away. "I'm afraid I have a bit of a headache, don't keep supper waiting." Amydien told the servant as she went into her bedroom and collapsed on the fluffy bed. Ilyalissë made sense but she was too willing to give up. So it was up to Amydien to save them both, or surely she would die of heartbreak being separated from her twin. Now she just had to figure out how she would do it. (It's all perfect-land in your mind.)

"Amydien, please come down to dinner." Ilyalissë asked her twin. Amydien had holed herself in her room for the past two days, barely eating what the servants left her. Ilyalissë bit her lip, unsure what to do. "Please, it's very lonely down there since Legolas and Father are gone. I don't want to eat alone." Silence, then the soft creak as the door open and out came her twin. Amydien looked perfectly normal, there were no tears, or any sign of them, her hair was up in a braid and her clothes were clean. She didn't look like someone who had been wasting away in a bedroom for two days.

"Good evening." Amydien told a guard as she passed by, the guard respectfully bowed. Ilyalissë and Amydien sat at the table for a silent moment before Amydien cleared her throat. "What have you been doing recently?" They could both feel the strangeness of the question. That was a question that Celeborn asked, when he came and visited them, not what a sister asked.

"Well, I've been talking to Rî and Gwanunig." Ilyalissë said, trying for a light tone. "They're actually really nice. I mean, if they are Elladen and Elrohir's best friends, then Elladen and Elrohir can't be that bad, right?"

"I suppose so." Ilyalissë was disheartened to hear her sister growl. Amydien could hold grudges, just like Father, when she wanted too. She decided to try and turn it back to her sister. "What have you been doing, Amydien?"

"Plotting."

"Plotting what?" Ilyalissë questioned.

"A way to get out of the marriage with those two Rivendell Princes, of course." Amydien said, and just then Rî and Gwanunig came inside. Ilyalissë tried to warn her with hand gestures but Amydien continued speaking, oblivious. "I realize now of course that poison is out of the question, even if it's just temporary, and we can't exactly demand that they tell their father no, so there's just one thing we can do."

"Amydien…" Ilyalissë whispered hoarsely.

"The only thing we can do is run away." Amydien finished. Ilyalissë's mouth dropped open and green eyes widened in surprise.

"Wh-what?" Ilyalissë asked, in her surprise, forgetting all about the two elves hiding behind the pillar. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm deadly serious." Amydien turned burning emerald eyes on her. "Ilyalissë, I know it sound's a little strange, but trust me, it's the only way. If you think about it, we're doing a favor to those princes too."

"Amydien, can you even hear yourself?! Run off like two wild urchins and leave our family behind?" Ilyalissë demanded. "We're Princesses for heavens sake!"

"Even Princesses deserve to marry who they want! Everyone does, you seem to think that we have to follow the straight and narrow road or we'll all die." Amydien answered. "I am not ready for marriage, I want to train more and I want to have fun. If I do marry, it'll be to someone I've chosen myself."

"Oh, right." Ilyalissë struggled. "Like Eruanna, right? She did the same thing, didn't want to get married and ran off. Do you remember what happened to her? Remember how before she left she was always telling us her plans, about having an adventure and then finding 'true love' in the wild or something like that? Well, that didn't happen. She ran out of money at Bree!

"Do you remember how grateful she was when the suitor didn't change his mind and still married her? It's not a dashing adventure out there, Amydien, it's a trap!"

"You're just too used to following rules!" Amydien said in frustration.

"Me?! Who's the one that memorized all our laws?" Ilyalissë demanded.

"Laws, not rules." Amydien shouted. "There is no law that we have to marry someone we don't even know, those are rules of old, but _not_ laws."

"I don't think it would be so bad!" There it was, Ilyalissë had been too frightened to say it before, but now she continued in a softer tone, trying to convince her sister. "I mean, look how much mother and father loved each other, and they never met. We'd still be together in Rivendell; it's actually a blessing from Eru if you think about it.

"Rivendell has always been described as a great beauty by everyone, and I have heard no foul stories of the twin Princes. If you would just stop and see how fortunate we are compared to other girls, you would thank father for the match."

"You're crazy, Ilyalissë." Amydien said, walking out of the room.

"I know." Ilyalissë whispered.

"Hello, Ilyalissë!" Ilyalissë's eyes widened as Rî came running up to her, while she was on one of her quiet strolls through the surrounding forest. His blue eyes were lit up with excitement.

"How did you know where I was?" Ilyalissë asked.

"I asked a guard." He answered simply. Ilyalissë laughed to Rî's surprise and confusion. "Are you alright?"

"I suppose so." Ilyalissë shook her head. "I guess I just always thought these strolls were private, that no one knew where I was except Amydien."

"Oh, sorry." Rî looked abashed.

"Don't worry about it." Ilyalissë started walking again, with Rî beside her. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, nothing." Said Rî. "I just wanted to get away from my little brother."

"Little brother?" Ilyalissë had stopped again to register the fact.

"Yeah, I get that reaction a lot." Rî said cheerfully. "Everyone always thinks he was born first. It's no fair, really."

"You act younger." Ilyalissë admitted. "But I think it's good. People can be too serious too easily."

"Well, I'll have to outgrow that when I'm older." Rî sighed.

"Why?" Ilyalissë asked, she couldn't see why he had to stop being who he was.

"Well, uh, because, I mean, my wife won't want me acting like this all the time." Time stopped for Ilyalissë, and she could've sworn she'd been swung around and accidentally thrown in a bush, the way her brother had once done to her.

"Y-you're married?" Ilyalissë managed to ask in a fairly steady voice.

"Engaged." Rî looked away. "We're supposed to be married next year, they're not sure. Her father is a hesitant man."

"What's her name?" Ilyalissë asked.

"Raina." Smiling one. Ilyalissë looked up at the canopy of trees and blinked back tears. Engaged. He was engaged. Of course he hadn't told her, she hadn't asked, wrapped up in her own problems. But he was _engaged_.

"I think I hear Legolas calling me." Ilyalissë took a step away, looking back in the direction of the castle. "I'll see you later."

"Oh, ok." Rî sounded disappointed, but she couldn't stop to ask what the matter was. She hurried off towards her home, trying not to run and give away her distress. Why did she even care? Ilyalissë passed through the doors and a bewildered Tauriel to go to her rooms.

She saw Legolas and her father quietly discussing something in the halls but wasn't curious, not in the littlest bit. She lay down on her bed, holding her old stuffed rabbit close, one of the last remaining things her mother had given her.

"Hey, I don't think we're done having our conversation." Amydien rolled her eyes as Gwanunig came running after her. He was persistent, she'd give him that. "How about you tell my why you're so prejudiced against Rivendell Elves? You owe me that at least."

"I don't owe you anything." Amydien huffed.

"Then humor me." She turned around to get a good look at him.

"Because, they're the ones forcing me into marriage I really don't want. You would be upset if you were forced into a marriage too, so don't talk about it."

"Actually, I am engaged." This made Amydien pause.

"Yeah, well, I don't have a choice about it." Amydien snarled.

"Neither do I. We're more alike than you care to admit." Gwanunig smirked at her.

"Here in Mirkwood we have some old rules for decorum; a boy talks respectfully to a girl!"

"Oh, one day, you say that the old rules should be banished and everyone should be free to do as they will, and as soon as it goes against, you, you're hiding behind them again." Amydien turned red, angry and confused.

"Have you met her, because I haven't been able to meet _my _fiancé." Amydien asked, the only thing her foggy brain could come up with. She had to hurl something at him.

"Sure, her name's Meril." Gwanunig said, shrugging. "I think you'd like her. She'll be coming to Rivendell soon, at least that what my family hopes. Her father doesn't want her to go just yet though."

"Well, he's more reasonable than my father." Amydien crossed her arms. Her face creased suddenly as she saw an upset-looking Ilyalissë run by. "What?" Amydien chased after her sister, but when she arrived at the door, it was locked.

"Ilyalissë? Ilyalissë, what's the matter?" Amydien knocked rapidly on the door. "Unlock the door, please?"

"Please just give me some time. I gave you two long days, I think you can spare me a few hours." Was the answer. Amydien sighed, leaning against the doorframe, listening for anything: a sob or angry mutters, but there was complete silence.

"Where's Ilyalissë?" Amydien encountered Rî looking around the library. Suddenly, a suspicion filled her that Rî was the perpetrator of her sister's current unhappiness.

"In her room, getting dressed for dinner tonight. You should too." Amydien answered. She took another good look at him for any hints but he still seemed the same, relaxed and cheerful. He walked away, after biding her goodbye. "Namárië, Rî." Amydien added, too softly for him to hear.

"Ilyalissë, I thought you would end up down here at some point." Ilyalissë wasn't terribly surprised to see her sister alone in the dining room reserved for the royal family. But Ilyalissë had to do a double take on her sister's clothes.

"Have you been up all night?" Ilyalissë asked Amydien, noting the traveling boots and cape.

"No, I slept. I was actually hoping you'd get up. I'm going to find something." Amydien stood up, pulling her hood over her head. "You want to come?"

"Well, I'm still in my shift." Ilyalissë answered, but took a step forward anyway. "We won't be gone for long though, right?"

"Right." Amydien said, as Ilyalissë pulled on her own boots. Amydien and Ilyalissë set off through the forest; Ilyalissë panted trying to keep up. Her sister certainly was in a hurry.

"Amydien, I don't want to go in there." Ilyalissë stopped, fear in her voice as she looked down the dark trail. "Father said to not go that way alone."

"But we're not alone, we have each other. Come on." Amydien's sure form disappeared in the inky blackness. Ilyalissë predictably followed her. "We're getting closer." But suddenly Ilyalissë saw the bag on her sisters shoulder, filled with Lembas and clothes and two blankets all rolled up. Ilyalissë stopped and Amydien turned to see what had hindered her sister. "Come on, Ilyalissë, we don't have all night."

"Where are we going?" Ilyalissë asked.

"We're close, Ilyalissë." Amydien avoided the question.

"Amydien, you're running away!" said Ilyalissë. "And you dragged me into it, didn't you?!"

"I wouldn't say 'dragged', you willingly came with me." Amydien defended.

"But I had no idea where we were going!" Ilyalissë told her angrily. "I can't believe that you…" Ilyalissë trailed off, eyes widening as she saw a set of blood red eyes staring at her from the dark trail. "Amydien…"

Amydien slowly turned around to be confronted by three sets of scarlet eyes, glaring menacingly. "Spiders! RUN!" Amydien waited to make sure her sister started running then raced after her. Behind them, the mad chattering of spiders could be heard. After what seemed an eternity of running they found themselves trapped, with the spiders circling them. Amydien swung her sword at the spider, all Ilyalissë held was a long branch.

"For the record, Amydien, this is your entire fault!" Ilyalissë said as she tried to not actually look at the disgusting creatures.

"Well, you know, if you had just come with me when I suggested it we wouldn't be in this trouble." Amydien growled.

"If you were just happy with what life gave you then you wouldn't have to have that crazy idea!" Ilyalissë said in disbelief.

"You're such a sissy!" Amydien lunged forward just to scare the spiders and sliced through the spider's leg. The spiders hissed, enraged.

"Well, you…" Ilyalissë shook her head to clear it. "We shouldn't be arguing. If we're about to die I want you to know how much I love you, not that we're always arguing."

"I love you too, Ilyalissë." Amydien felt suddenly nostalgic. They remained silent, trying to scare the spiders away, but now the spiders were too furious to be scared.

"Scat!" Suddenly a voice rang out and the spider reaching towards Ilyalissë with one hairy leg fell to the floor with an arrow imbedded in its eye and another in it's gigantic neck. Ilyalissë finally let out a panicked scream that somehow had been contained. The other two spiders let out unearthly shrieks.

"Help us!" Ilyalissë shrieked as a spider cut an ugly gash onto her sister's leg. Two more arrows and another spider fell dead, and then suddenly she saw Gwanunig leap out of nowhere and attack the spider with a sword, slashing skillfully at its head. The last spider fell with a loud thud, putrid black blood spilling out from it's wounds.

"Nás harna!" Ilyalissë said and Gwanunig immediately was beside Amydien, inspecting the gash. Amydien's teeth were clenched, and she probably would have shoved him away if she wasn't in so much pain. Ilyalissë was surprised to find herself being helped up. She winced as she tried to walk on her left foot. It must've been sprained at some point. "Rî…" she whispered in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Tullen tye-rehtien." He answered with a warm smile as he helped her over to a large rock. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Ilyalissë managed to admit. It didn't stop Rî from ripping the hem of his shirt off in a long strip and tying it around her ankle as a makeshift cast. Brown hair was held back so that she could clearly see his eyes. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome." Rî answered. Ilyalissë glanced up at the canopy of the trees and then back at him.

"How did you know we were in danger?" She asked.

"Call it intuition." He answers then shakes his head. "No, Gwanunig told me he had seen Amydien and you walk away. We assumed you were running away. Though now that I see your clothes, I assume you weren't."

Ilyalissë turned red as she remembered she was still in her shift. No man was ever supposed to see such a thing! Ilyalissë hugged her knees to herself, suddenly uncomfortable and feeling vulnerable, even more so than with the spiders.

"Why did you try to stop us?" Amydien asked Gwanunig, on the other side of the camp having the same conversation. "To save us for your prince?"

"No, because I didn't want to see you hurt." Gwanunig answered. Amydien frowned, and looked away. "We'll bring you home."

The twins all rode in silence, even Ilyalissë could think of nothing to say. Not with Rî being so close, right behind her. Amydien was in a grudging silence, angry that she had been saved by the people she so abhorred.

Soon, they were back at the cave leading in to the many rooms. Rî and Gwanunig dropped them off at their own rooms and then headed off. Both girls shrugged out of their dirty clothes and put on clean shifts. Even though they were in separate bedrooms, they each did the same. Climb into bed, blow out the lights, and take a deep breath. They both knew they were going to be in trouble the next morning, but they hoped to get a little sleep before so.

Silence.

"Are you alright, Amydien?" Ilyalissë asked gently as they came out of the throne room where their father, their brother and Tauriel had all grilled them and shouted till their ears pounded.

"Well enough." Amydien answered, and Ilyalissë could have cried in relief as the familiar grin spread over her sister's face. It had been so awkward before, maybe now they could go back to the way things used to be for a little while. "I'm gonna go see Miluiel and then I'm going to go train." Amydien said with a bright grin before taking off to find the resident healing-elf.

"You look better." Ilyalissë jumped at the sound of Rî's voice. Sure enough, Rî stood behind her, holding a bouquet of bluebells and forget-me-nots. Ilyalissë looked past him anxiously and then behind herself but no one was around. "Here, Ilyalissë."

"Thank you, Rî." Ilyalissë managed a timid smile. "And thank you for saving me. We would be long dead if you hadn't."

"You're welcome." Rî answered. Perhaps Ilyalissë was no great expert upon men or love or anything, but the way her heart was beating right now made her wonder if she was, in fact, in love. But she was engaged! She couldn't fall for another man now! Not one of her intended's best friends! "What's the matter?" Rî asked in concern but Ilyalissë brushed past him, and then started jogging, letting her legs lead her away and out the cave's mouth to the forest beyond. She could hear Rî following her, so she didn't stop till she couldn't run anymore. Too tired to try.

"Ilyalissë! Ilyalissë, what's the matter?" Rî asked in concern. Ilyalissë shook her head as a hiccup escaped her. She took a deep breath and held it until she hiccupped again.

"Rî…." Ilyalissë hiccupped again.

"What?" Rî asked. Ilyalissë took the minute he granted her to think over all her options. What did she want in this life? She wanted her father to be pleased with her, she didn't want confusion. She just wanted to follow the rules given to her. Amydien did the adventurous daring stuff, not her.

"Rî," Ilyalissë forced herself to say the words. "You stay away from me." Rî looked like he'd been slapped. Ilyalissë didn't look at him, concentrating on the grass in front of her. "We're both engaged. I don't think it's a good idea to keep speaking to each other." Ilyalissë's arm felt like lead. She forced herself to drop the bouquet at his feet instead of hold on to it for dear life's sake.

"Ilyalissë, I can speak with them. I can change it." Rî said and it broke her heart more to hear the hopeful note in his voice. The surety.

"No, Rî." Ilyalissë shook her head. "I don't want to have my father's name tarnished."

"I swear I can fix this. Why don't you believe me?" Rî asked, hurt.

"Because… I'm supposed to marry Elladen. And if that's who the Valar planned for me to marry, then that's who I will. Goodbye, Rî."

It had been a week since Rî had last spoken to Ilyalissë. She had expertly avoided him the entire time and now off he went. His time was up. He had to go. The entire royal family waved off the caravan. Ilyalissë's pretty face held a plastered smile. She still didn't look him in the eye.

Gwanunig was in a fantastic mood, and he had hugged Amydien goodbye multiple times. Rî was suspicious but too tired to care or ask. The group set off and Rî watched the farewell party until they disappeared from sight.

"Rî…" his younger brother started.

"We're leaving, Elladen. You can stop with the Rî stuff." Elrohir said angrily.

"Alright Elrohir. Why don't you tell me why you're so angry all of a sudden? I thought you said the whole exploit was a waste of time and that you couldn't wait to go home." Elladen said, he was rewarded with silence. "Is this about Ilyalissë?" More silence.

"Yes." Elrohir finally answered. "She didn't want me."

"Oh." Elladen said.

"She's determined to obey the rules and marry you like her father told her." Elrohir said bitterly. "She told me to stay away from her."

"Oh…" Elladen said again.

"She doesn't love me." Elrohir plucked a flower off a bush as they rode by and stared hard at it. "It's over now." Elrohir threw the flower on the road as they walked by.

Ilyalissë could not remember a time when she had been so unhappy. She didn't know what to do with herself anymore. Rî had left but instead of feeling relieved that she didn't have to hide and run away when he was near, she felt emptier than ever. She missed him. Amydien was in a fantastic mood, leaving her even lonelier. "Moeder, iemand sturen om mij te redden! Iemand om me van hier!" (Mother, send someone to save me! Someone get me out of here!)

"Hoe kan ik vrolijk zijn? Toen mijn hart langzaam breekt? Toen mijn ogen mist van tranen." Ilyalissë whispered. Everything had gone wrong all day. First with her sister.

"_Sheesh, Ilyalissë, ever since we got rescued from the spiders you've been so glum."_ Amydien had been annoyed that she wasn't all bright and cheerful like her. _"I hope you can snap out of it soon. Ithil is coming to visit."_

Then she'd managed to annoy her brother and her father by not telling them what was going on and what she was moping about. Everything was so horrible. She couldn't even pretend for them. Amydien's words from their earlier fight still echoed in her mind.

"_Fool! Je hoofd zit vol met nutteloze dingen! Je bent zo dom!_" Ilyalissë's ears rang. (Fool! Your head is full of useless things! You are so dumb!)

Ilyalissë heard the distant sound of Amydien and her brother conversing. It sounded as if they were headed her way. She slipped away before they saw her and went walking through the Woods. Maybe she should go visit the Elves down in the cellar. They were most likely throwing the barrels down the river. She thought it was a nasty job, filled with all the wine smells. But she liked the Elves there, they were friendly and funny and at least they weren't mad at her.

"Hey, Ga-" Ilyalissë was cut off as she was pulled away.

"Sh!" She heard someone whisper. Automatically she complied before realizing that she had been captured. She bit at the offending hand that covered her mouth.

"Ouch! It bit me!" she heard the offender cry.

"I'm an Elf, not an 'it'!" Ilyalissë whirled around to correct the Dwarf.

"Sorry." It was Dwalin.

"Well, I should imagine so. I mean to call a girl an…" Ilyalissë shrieked when a sack went over her head which followed by what the Dwarves assumed was elvish cursing.

"The guards will be waking up soon, we've got to hurry!" she heard a voice say.

"What about the girl? What are we gonna do with her? Knock her out?" Dwalin asked.

"We'll take her with us, to make sure they don't try anything." Thorin decided.

"Thorin, no!" Balin said. "We can't hurt an innocent girl!"

"We're not going to hurt her." Thorin answered. Helping everyone into barrels took fifteen minutes, and that time was spent in worry that the Elves would wake up, but they didn't. Thorin finally put the Elf-girl into a barrel and climbed in one himself. Bilbo shoved both barrels off with all his strength and then leapt onto one of the empty ones and floated down the stream with them. From a few barrels over, he could hear the Elf's frightened crying. Then he realized he had nothing to say, so he stopped swimming over. What could he say? 'Sorry, my friends need you to guarantee safety.'? That was hardly going to work.

Meanwhile…

"Legolas, where is Ilyalissë?" Tauriel demanded, tensing as she felt an immediate danger to the Princess.

"I don't know. She goes down to the barrel room when she's upset. She got in an argument with Amydien earlier, that's where she probably went." Legolas answered, noticing the look on her face. "Tauriel?" Tauriel ran down towards the barrel room just in time to see barrels go down the stream. She heard her name called, unmistakably Ilyalissë.

"TAURIEL!" Bilbo suddenly heard the captured She-Elf shout. A moment later, that elf came in sight, looking at all the barrels running down the river shore, looking furious and worried at the same time. She wasn't looking for Thorin; she was looking for the Princess.

"Ilyalissë!" Tauriel shouted, looking at all the barrels, trying to figure out which one was hading the girl. "Ilyalissë!"

"Tauriel!" The cry came again, from the barrel following the other ones. It was in the middle of the stream though. Tauriel didn't hesitate and dove into the rushing stream, swimming with steady strokes toward the barrel.

"Princess!" Tauriel cried as she reached the barrel. "Princess?"

"Tauriel?" there was a soft reply. "Tauriel!"

"Princess, its ok. We're going to get back to shore." Tauriel looked around herself and caught sight of the shore. It was even farther away then before. Tauriel put one arm on the barrel and with the other, started to stroke towards the shore. But she wasn't strong enough, she didn't go a single inch, she was just swept along in the current with the barrels.

"Tauriel, what's happening?" Ilyalissë asked from inside the barrel just as Tauriel caught sight of Legolas running towards them. She waved and he waved back, deftly jumping up onto the tree and climbing down the branch, that hung over the water. He reached down his arm and as Tauriel passed under she grabbed hold of it. He grabbed her hand with both of his as she struggled to hold onto the barrel.

Legolas clenched his jaw and tried to pull Tauriel and the barrel up but found he couldn't do it.

"Ilyalissë!" Tauriel shouted when the barrel suddenly slid out of her hands. "ILYALISSË!" Legolas pulled Tauriel up the rest of the way onto the branch and Tauriel watched the barrel go with wide horrified eyes.

"Tauriel, I know where they're headed. Come on!" Legolas shouted and jumped off the branch with Tauriel right behind him.

"Dolor! Nórë! Quínë! With me!" Tauriel shouted as the three elves appeared. They followed their leader and Legolas hurried back to the palace to tell his father.

"Iúlost, where is the king?" Legolas asked one of his father's most trusted warriors.

"He is looking for the princess." Iúlost answered.

"She's flowing down the rapids toward Lake-Town." Legolas said and then smiled wryly. "In a barrel." Then he strode past. Behind, he could hear Iúlost shouting orders to the warriors to go down to the town.

"Legolas, you have found Ilyalissë?" Amydien called as she was still running up.

"Yes, Amydien." Legolas answered, grabbing her shoulders and steering her back towards her room. "You need to stay with a guard in your room."

"No way!" Amydien whirled around angrily. "I've been training for this day! I can help!"

"You've been training for the day your sister was kidnapped?" Legolas asked pushing her in the direction of an elvish guard that was headed their way to guard her.

"Please, Legolas! Please let me help, she's _my twin_!" Amydien cried. "We have to get to Lake-Town before they do."

"Fine." Legolas relented and together the two went running towards Lake-Town. Being Elves was very handy in times like these. Though the river was rushing the Dwarves rapidly toward Lake-Town, the Elves were remarkably fast. They arrived in Lake Town amid a great hustle and found that they were only a few minutes late. Amydien didn't bother waiting for her brother; she hurried into the great hall and drew her bow as she came up to the table where the Dwarves were all seated. A hush fell over the crowd as they all stared at the furious Elf-Princess. Her arrow was aimed perfectly at Thorin's throat and he didn't move.

"Where is Ilyalissë?" Amydien demanded, pulling the string tighter.

"How should I know?" Thorin asked calmly.

"Because you kidnapped her!" Amydien answered. Everyone sat on the edge of their seat, the Town-Master especially. He'd allowed the people to welcome the Dwarves in the way they chose but this was serious. Everyone knew who Amydien was because of her famed fighting skill and everyone knew who Ilyalissë was, because of her friendliness and because she always caught a ride with Elves to come visit. He couldn't protect the Dwarf, even if he was a part of the ancient tale. Not if he'd kidnapped the Mirkwood Princess.

"Master Dwarf, perhaps you should tell them." The Town-Master said nervously. "Princess Amydien Rilvaethor is very good with the bow." He feared for his own life more than the Dwarf's.

"I would if I could. But the last time I saw Princess Ilyalissë, she was in the dungeon bringing us food." Thorin answered. Bilbo shifted uncomfortably in his seat and then the idea of how to set everything right came to him. He stood up and walked out of the room. No one noticed, too busy watching the Elf and Dwarf. He found the Elf-Prince standing outside the door And made up his mind.

"Uh, My Lord?" Bilbo asked nervously. Legolas looked down at him and Bilbo was glad that the Elf did not know of his connection to the Dwarves.

"Yes?" The Elf-Prince was wandering around the square, looking in every crack and corner, waiting for his sister to come out of the great hall. He didn't seem to be in the mood to talking to anyone.

"Well you see I was down by the river trying to catch a fish and then there was this barrel on the shore and it sounded as if there was a cat inside." At the word barrel the Elf's attention had focused totally on him. "I tried to take off the lid but it wouldn't come off. There was a lock on it. And then I heard a voice and it wasn't a cat after all. It was a girl stuck in the barrel. Could you help me? I'm afraid of what will happen if she doesn't get out soon."

"Yes, show me where you found the barrel." Legolas said eagerly. Bilbo led him down to where the Dwarves had all landed and pointed at the lone barrel on the shore. Legolas immediately shot an arrow at the lock on the wood since Bilbo had spoken true about the lid not coming off. A moment later out popped a very pale Ilyalissë.

"I am never drinking wine or beer ever again." Was the first thing Ilyalissë said as she collected herself. Bilbo smiled because she had mirrored Dwalin's remark about the apples.

"Are you well, Ilyalissë?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, a little nauseated but otherwise fine." Ilyalissë answered. She looked up at Bilbo suddenly with a spark in her eyes as she recognized the Hobbit.

"Ilyalissë, this hobbit saved your life." Legolas said looking at Bilbo with a smile. Bilbo smiled awkwardly, well aware that he had also put her in the danger and that she knew it.

"Thank you." Ilyalissë said and Bilbo was surprised because he saw true gratitude in her eyes.

"Y-you're welcome." Bilbo said.

"If ever there's any way we can thank you, we will." Legolas helped Ilyalissë stand up.

"Indeed." Thranduil and a band of Elves came walking up the shore with Amydien being dragged along behind them until she saw her twin.

"Ilyalissë!" Amydien said joyfully.

"AMYDIEN!" Ilyalissë laughed when she was reunited with her family. Bilbo had only seen the Elvenking a few times, but he'd never seen such a happy relief on his face as he hugged his youngest daughter. Bilbo felt horrible as he watched the family. Tauriel smiled too, all the Elves looked relieved even if they weren't part of the family. Bilbo started to back away, trying to leave and not interrupt the family reunion.

"Wait!" Ilyalissë shouted when she saw Bilbo scooting off. "We don't even know your name."

"Er, Bilbo Baggins." Bilbo said.

"Well, thank you, Master Baggins." Ilyalissë and Amydien curtsied to him while the others bowed. "I am forever in your debt." Bilbo blushed and nodded, bowing deeply to the Elvenking and then walked away.

"Come and visit some time!" Ilyalissë shouted after him as he walked away. He turned and waved and went on. Right before he went into the city, he looked back and saw the Elves making their way back to Mirkwood and he heard the song they sang as Amydien and Ilyalissë danced to it. Ilyalissë turned and waved at him. Bilbo weakly waved back. Then she turned and continued dancing.

When he got back into the hall he was met by more singing and dancing. The Dwarves all ate themselves sick and sang and danced. Bilbo sat down and Balin leaned over to whisper to him so no one else could hear.

"Ilyalissë got back to her family?" Balin asked. Bilbo nodded, smiling. "Good." Balin nodded his head and that was the end of their conversation. Bilbo had a high respect for Balin. He was wise, just and kind. Bilbo wasn't surprised that Balin had known where he'd been and what he had been doing. He was grateful that Balin hadn't alerted the others, but he knew it was because Balin wanted the Elf to get free too. Bilbo joined in the ale drinking and had a fabulous time.

"Rî." Ilyalissë staggered back a step when she saw him walking alongside Lord Elrond.

"Is that the name you chose?" Lord Elrond looked at Rî with a smile.

"Yes, my lord." Rî answered. Ilyalissë watched the conversation, knowing that something was going on that she should understand but she didn't.

"In Rivendell he is known by another name: Elrohir." Lord Elrond said. Ilyalissë felt as if she might faint. "Ah. Here comes your father. I must speak with him."

"I'm sorry for not telling you the truth, Ilyalissë." Elrohir said. "I should have, but I wanted to know what you and your sister were like."

"You are not engaged to someone named Raina, you are engaged to Amydien." Ilyalissë said, her eyes wide.

"Well, no. You see, that is why I am here." Elrohir laughed at something. "Before dawn this morning your sister and my brother eloped to Lorien."

"They did?" Ilyalissë gasped. "That sounds like Amydien."

"My father wasn't remotely shocked either." Elrohir smiled. "Ilyalissë, I love you. I know you wanted to do things the regular way and this isn't what you were expecting but please- will you marry me?"

"Your right. This isn't what I was expecting." Ilyalissë admitted. "But it was what I was hoping for."

**The End**

"_A girl, it's a girl!" the herald shouted to the houses below where everyone was listening. "Princess Ilyalissë and Prince Elrohir have a daughter! Long live Princess Meldainiel!"_

"_Cheers!" The elves were singing all the next week, through morning to night._

"**Bilbo, is that true?" **

**Bilbo slammed his book shut as he realized Frodo had been reading over his shoulder. "What?"**

"**You were chosen as the Princess' godparent?" Frodo asked.**

"**Well, yes. I was." Bilbo laughed.**

"**What does she look like now?" Frodo wondered.**

"**I haven't seen her since she was a child." Bilbo muttered. "But she had been a beautiful child. Looked more like Ilyalissë if you ask me. Then they had a son, who they named Rî. And another daughter they named Rilvaethor." Bilbo smiled to himself after Frodo had left. "But I'll see them soon."**


	2. Rilvaethor

Perhaps this was not the best idea after all...

Oh well.

"Where is Rilvaethor?"Elrohir sighed.

"I thought she was with you." Ilyalisse frowned at this turn of events.

"She's not." Elrohir said then rushed on as he saw the panicky look in his wife's eyes. "Perhaps she went to see Legolas." At seven months pregnant with her fourth child she'd become easily upset and everyone had to be especially careful.

"Yes. That must be it." she calmed down, turning back to her sewing. She was busy working on a new outfit for the baby.

"I think I'll go make sure she's not in troub- I mean bothering her uncle." Ilyalisse didn't respond, instead, staring out the window like she was seeing a ghost. "Ilyalisse?"

"Isn't that Rilvaethor down there?" She asked, her eyes wide. Out she looked and sure enough there was Rilvaethor standing at the edge of the cliff looking down at the waterfall.

"Rhaich." Elrohir said and was gone. Up Elrohir went, careful not to scare his youngest daughter so that she accidentally fell off. "Rilvaethor, sweetie, come here."

"Papa!" she cried happily. "See? I came up here and grandpa's stone was right here just like Mr. Bilbo said! Mr. Bilbo said that he used this stone to read the map for the Dwarves!"

"Yes, you're right. But I need you to come away from that ledge. Right now." Elrohir ordered her. The shining light in her eyes died a little but she obeyed and stepped away from the edge and walked back to him which immediately filled him with guilt. "So what were you saying about the Dwarves?" Elrohiur tried to strike up the conversation again and she brightened as she continued.

"They were Ithil runes and even Gandalf couldn't read them." Rilvaethor spouted out her information proudly. "It is Grandpa who read them to the Dwarves."

"True."

"Where are you going?"Rilvaethor asked her father as he turned to leave.

"Your Uncle is here, why not go talk to him. He has nothing to do till the meeting." Elrohir suggested.

"Is Aunt Amydien coming too?" asked his curious daughter.

"No. Just Legolas. Now go on." Elrohir shooed her away. "That child..." He never knew exactly what to expect from was always running off in search of something or the other and getting in trouble.

"No! No! No!" Aragorn had never seen his friend so furious as the Elf shouted at his niece. "I can't believe you did that!" Rilvaethor looked up at Legolas with tears in her eyes as her lips quivered, breaking everyone's heart for her except Legolas'.The little girl had shown herself as they camped at Hollin. They hadn't had the slightest clue that she was hiding in the saddlebags. How she had fit in there the whole time was beyond any of them.

"Don't try that, little missy. You're mum did that all the time, it doesn't work on me." Legolas said harshly. A tear leaked out of one of her green eyes.

"Legolas, you're making her cry." Aragorn said in concern.

"Aragorn! Don't fall for it! She learned that trick from her mum, I swear." Legolas said. Rilvaethor's thin shoulders started to shake and Legolas frowned severely. "No, Rilvaethor. Stop."

"Can't you see you're breaking her heart!" Boromir strode forward and lifted up the girl. "She's a child, she didn't know any better!"

"She's fifteen years old, not five!" Legolas replied, really annoyed as he saw the whole Fellowship fall for her trick. He growled and threw up his hands. "Never mind! I don't care!" Legolas went forward, growling under his breath: "If a child can fool them, we're going to be in trouble at Mordor." As Legolas walked away, Rilvaethor calmed down some and the Fellowship continued walking, though Rilvaethor now clung to Boromir's neck, adding to the weight of his shield, sword and bag but he didn't mind.

"You're good with kids." Pippin said as they walked, Rilvaethor had fallen asleep to his humming.

"I had a little sister." Boromir smiled sadly at the younger hobbit, Aragorn listened in interest.

"What happened to her?" Merry asked cautiously.

"She died in an Orc attack." Boromir looked away.

"I'm sorry." Pippin looked away too. Boromir continued walking, still humming to the child and Merry and Pippin stayed close by, waiting for her to wake up. They continued walking, the crunch of their boots over snow rather comforting for some strange reason. Rilvaethor remained asleep, not minding the cold till Boromir picked up the One Ring.

"Nîdh! Nîdh!" Rilvaethor woke up and started crying uncontrollably. Boromir dropped the ring into Frodo's hand and tried to rock her back to sleep but she was terrified of something. Legolas had seen it and was down the hill in a few seconds, taking his niece from Boromir, but staying away from Frodo and the ring. (It hurts! It hurts!)

"Hush, Rilvaethor, losto vae." Legolas whispered. "Ollo vae." She stopped crying and looked up at him drowsily before falling asleep. (Sleep well, sweet dreams.)

"Boromir, kindly keep her away from the Ring." Legolas said with a frown. "She is not used to the evil of the world yet. She's never left Rivendell before."


End file.
